Raise Your Glass
by PsychoSweetHeart
Summary: After being called to Cherry's new club, Joker and Scarecrow find themselves in an odd predicament placing bids for an unknown prize at a psychopath's auction! But when Joker and Scarecrow's friend, Carmen, proceeds to steal the prize. She finds herself in deadly serious trouble with The Penguin, The Mad Hatter, and Killer Croc! Rated M for drugs! Sequel to Last Friday Night! Crack


Chapter 1: Bigger, Better, Badder

**Hiya guys! I am back... for the few of you that recognise my name... with the follow on to Last Friday Night! That's right! They're back and they're drunker, musical-er, HIGHER, and they will never be, never be anything but loud and nitty gritty! Dirty little freaks. So raise your glass to these (now) 4 nutters and enjoy this even crappier sequel to 'Last Friday Night'. (Check it out if you haven't already.) Also, it may be a little more serious as this is going to become a saga sort of thing with more and more Batman characters and OC's joining as we go.**

**Anyhow, enjoy this opening chapter! xx**

* * *

"Where are we going? And why am I blindfolded?" Carmen was beginning to get anxious and a little claustrophobic.

"You'll see, just please sit tight." Jonathan tried to assure her. Carmen had anxiety issues so this was even more horrifying for her. "By the way, why are you wearing such a short skirt?"

"I'm trying to be a little braver with my appearance?" She justified. "And I'm liking it so far."

"So am I." Joker murmured. Jon shot him a look, adjusted the rear-view mirror so it was focused on the road and Joker averted his eyes frontwards. He made sure Jon wasn't watching him before he quickly pulled on the air-freshener to focus the mirror back onto Cammy. It was true he had a thing for her but then again, he had a thing for every woman who smiled at him at the moment. Jonathan diagnosed that his testosterone was through the roof and that the woman was definitely giving him strong signals.

"Please! Please tell me where we are going! Or at least give me a hint."

"No, please stop asking." Jonathan told her firmly. Carmen knew her brother wouldn't give an inch but Joker was a little more persuadable… for her anyway.

"Ohh! Jay, you know you wanna tell me." As she was sat in the back he could see her bite her bright red bottom lip playfully. He inwardly bit his own lip.

"I… will… not?" He just about managed.

"No! No you won't!" Jonathan shouted. Then he lowered his voice. "If you tell her, she'll freak out and jump out of the car." He sighed. "Now, everyone just be quiet."

For quite sometime after that order nobody said anything. Occasionally Carmen in the back of the car would pop her neck and sigh because she was getting frustrated with the silence: and not knowing where she was going. Finally Joker had, had enough.

"Are you and Carmen actually brother and sister?" He asked Jonathan. Carmen rewarded him a little giggle.

"No! She just says that to ensure nothing ever happens between us, because when we first met, I gassed her with the toxin, out of spite, and triggered her anxiety and drug induced schizophrenia. Nothing she can get treatment for anymore after all the crimes she committed in Vegas. There was tension between us…"

"What kind of tension?"

"Sexual tension… anyway, there was tension between us and she hated it and…."

"And one night, Johnny-boy here decided to try his luck and so I family-zoned him."

"Family zoned?"

"Like friend-zoned but family instead."

"Oh right."

"But I liked all the secretive teasing and flirting so if we meet any girls, he can take them home but I still get to tease him and have my fun."

"You're just a fucking pain in the arse, is what you are!"

"Ooh, sounds like Johnny-boy is a little put out." Joker teased.

"Have you ever been repeatedly pushed up against a wall with a leg coiled up on your hip, bright red lips less than an inch from your own and then just denied even a kiss?"

"Haha! No!" He grinned. "But I'd like to." He muttered to himself.

"Stop that for God's sake." Jonathan muttered in an unrequited reply. "Look, we're nearly here."

"Yes!" Carmen cheered. She raised her hands to her blindfold.

"Not. Yet." Jonathan growled at her.

"For goodness sake. Why not?"

"You'll freak out and run off."

"Fine." She slumped back in the seat as Jonathan parked the car right outside their destination a space with a placard at one end which read 'Reserved For Johnny-Boy And Joe Ker'.

"Wow! I hate that sign more every time I see it. It's doesn't even resemble a name, but yours does."

"She just loves me more." Joker batted his eyelashes at Jonathan. There was a gasp from the back seat as the engine ceased humming.

"Am I meeting the famous Cheryl Andrews again!?" Carmen asked excitedly.

"Maybe, but there's a small surprise for you…."

"Uh… how am I supposed to take that?"

"You'll see…" Jonathan was a little uneasy about taking Carmen into Cherry's new club given her current mental state. Regardless, they all got out of the stolen Audi R8, Carmen with a little help, and headed for the door. The music was queued to start playing when the door next opened. (Luckily it was them. (But they didn't know this.)) Carmen's blindfold was taken off to reveal a seemingly empty club. The place was once Cherry's shitty bar but since taking out her rival company she got a lot more customers who wanted somewhere to get pissed until they died. And boy did she give them that place!

"What the fuck is this?" Carmen was disappointed. She had expected a huge flock of people ready to judge her. Music began to play. It was a guitar. People began to file in from the sides to make up a pyramid shape in front of Joker, Jonathan and Carmen. The woman was beginning to get anxious now.

"Right, right, turn off the lights-" A light flicked on to reveal a small figure at the top of a set of stairs wearing knee-high boots with a stiletto heal. The rest of her costume was rather revealing. It was a cherry red leotard type thing but looked more padded out with a thong back and glittered shoulders which bled down onto the torso. Continuing to sing the lyrics to one of Carmen's favourite songs, the little under-clad figure slid down the railing and walked to the front of the pyramid just in front of Carmen.

"I love when it's all too much! Five am; turn the radio up! Where's the rock and roll?" It was Cherry, obviously, who must've taken advantage of her newly found wealth and hired some dancer's to welcome the three people who had just walked in. What ensued was a flash mob crossed with a performance that would be likely to be seen at the Oscar's. (I basically can't be bothered to try and write a dance routine that's easy to follow and imagine. Sorry.)

What was rather odd was the way that all the supposedly hired dancer's stood stock still after the song ended. It went unnoticed of course except by Carmen who still said nothing.

Cherry got a small applause from the three of them and made a small bow.

"Thankyou! That took me a couple of hours to put together." She smiled at them.

"It was my favourite song!" Carmen smiled back.

"I know."

"What?"

"Obviously, this was for you, so I chose the song as a welcoming… thing."

"Oh! Well, thankyou."

"Now, shall we all go get drinks? I've gotta open in a bit anyway, so let's get cleaned up."

"Cleaned up? It's already clean in here." Jonathan pointed out.

"I mean them." Cherry pointed back to the eight women still stood in the pyramid formation. She pulled a small remote from her cleavage and hit a button and thy all relaxed from their rigid positions and began to make their way up the stairs and disappeared into a room.

"What the fuck was that?" Joker asked.

"My little workers. They're good fun."

"But what the hell is wrong with them?"

"Oh, they're on remote control: I've got a device to control their brains." She smiled, seeming proud of her minions.

"Nice…"

"It's not wired into their brains, it just sends like… um… neurons through the skin into the brain?" She sounded like she was rehearsing something she's read.

"Well remembered, my dear." A new voice broke in. Upstairs on the balcony was a silhouette of a small man wearing a top hat and long trench coat.

"Thankyou." Cherry replied pleasantly.

"Who are you?" Jonathan asked.

"Come up for tea, I'll introduce myself." The silhouette disappeared.

"_Who_ the fuck is that?" Joker asked.

"Come up, I'll show you." She was very excited for them to meet this man. She grabbed the nearest persons hand, Carmen's, and dragged her off up the stairs. Jonathan and Joker quickly followed after. A few lights needed turning on because Joker had tripped up a few stairs and then walked past the room which they were meant to be going into and into the open door of the next room, hitting his head on the wood.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Jonathan asked.

"They need some bloody lights on. I can't see a fucking thing." The painted man told him. "And why is this the only door that swings outwardly up hear.

"I do agree with you there. Although it does add some mystery to the place."

"The guy in there is fucking mysterious alright."

"It's obviously that weird bloke… The bird one. Puffin or something like that."

"What makes you think that?"

"That camp British accent and the diminutive stature.

"I'd wanna watch it if I was you. You're messing with the powers that be."

"What the Queen of England?" Jonathan giggled.

"I'm am not busting that fourth wall for you."

"What are you talking about?"

Joker leaned over to Jon and whispered something in his ear.

"Oh right… Sorry."

"Anyway, it's the Hatter guy. He British and little as well."

"Oh, well this isn't gonna be easy then. I bet you- what's a reasonable amount- two hundred dollars that it's the Pingu bloke."

Joker laughed at how he had referred to Penguin as an English children's television program character. "Fine, but when it's Hatter, you owe me 200 dollars in cash."

"As if I'd play in anything but cash."

"Well, you did call Penguin, Pingu so God only knows what's going on in your head." They both turned back in the room chuckling at Joker's last statement. When they saw that Penguin, Hatter, and Killer Croc were sitting on three-seater-sofa and an arm chair, their laughing ceased.

"Oh." They both said in unison.

"Something amusing?" Penguin asked them.

"Yeah."

"Where's my sis… I mean Cammy?"

"She came in with me," Cherry explained, "sat in that arm chair for a short while," she gestured to the chair to the right of them both, "then after a while of fidgeting she ran off."

"Did you not see her, or were you too busy buggering each other out there?" Penguin chortled to himself. He was the only one laughing.

"Actually, I was too busy choking Johnny's cock to notice anything else." Joker explained with deadpan sarcasm.

"And besides, she's wearing sneakers." Jonathan added. Joker was the only one who laughed. Him and the brown haired man high-fived.

"You lot don't know good humour." Joker leered. "I'm to fuck… I mean find Carmen."

"What?"

"Nothing. Bye-bye."

"Dick."

* * *

**I know it was a little long, but personally, I like long chapters in fic's and stories. But let me know what you think, not just of the lenght of the chapters everything of the chapters! Your reviews make me smile, so give me a little line on what you think of it so far! See you soon! Byeeeeeee xx**


End file.
